


Partners

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Stardust [1]
Category: Gundam Wing, Transformers
Genre: F/M, Living Robots, No Gundam War AU, Re-purposed Transformers, Transformers Are People Too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her Partner is there for every step of her recovery, and she'd fight for less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

Her partner isn't her partner until later. Not officially. Not that she's being officially made, either; the Earth Alliance is mass-producing casings, of course, those are official, and almost-pretty in their uniformity, but they're mostly dead husks, because that's mostly what's floating around in the debris belt, now. She knows because she's been there, floating mostly-dead around corpses of hollow comrades and shattered enemies.

The man making her casings isn't her partner. But he's generous enough; nice armor plating, and he's playing into what was already there, salvaging what he can and replacing what he can't or what's gone, and she gets to rest next to another half-dead ally he's doing the same thing for. 

She and he don't talk a lot. There's less damage to him, physically; most of it's probably memory. When the strange native isn't there, the conversations are quiet, humming quietly to themselves and browsing through the limited source of native information, sharing stories when they grow bored. They don't tell each other their names; their old designations belonged to their old forms, and so what if he has most of his? They'll get new ones.

The youth who will be her partner visits fairly often. Lingers, watching, frowning over the edge of a-- a book at them. Always in white.

Their armor starts shiny and polished until they start to paint it, and the base is white. They talk about that when it happens, wonder what it means. 

One day the youth comes in in colors that are not white. They're bright and patterned; reds and greens and blues. Their sources decry what these colors mean, what his armor means. The natives have strange armors, interchangeable, that's just how it works.

This armor is-- Oh. Sparkmates.

They get excited about the prospect, because that means he might bring another visitor. The man leading their rearmament is nice enough; his medics are magnificent, piecing them back together. But visitors in the med-bay are always a treat.

He doesn't.

Time goes by.

Her armor is fully painted first, finished. His is in progress, but he's already got his weaponry online. Hers is still a work-in-progress. One day when the native who'll be her partner visits, the man putting them back together asks for names. She gets Shenlong. He gets Tianlong. 

They use these names a lot, until one day the med-bay shudders and a youthful woman climbs into the hollow they've made before Tianlong's spark-chamber, runs all the processes for battle. He pings her when he engages the enemy.

She waits.

The youth who will be her partner comes in shortly after, not long at all, a few rattles of the med-bay, and he climbs inside her and they are partners suddenly. He keys on everything she has-- she has no weapons. It doesn't matter to her. It doesn't matter to him. She knows, suddenly, what's going on, and why her baleful partner is even here.

He's no warrior except when he has to be, but Tianlong's partner is his sparkmate, and he'll not sit and let her die.

She will fight for that, if she needs a motivation.

She doesn't.

There was beauty and grace in battle, and that she gets to take on the enemy once more-- that's bliss.


End file.
